Saints Row the Third
by Sweaty420
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots with very little plot. Slash


_This is my first fanfiction uploaded to this site. It will be nothing but a series of smutty one-shots. All my work is man on man. If you have a problem I suggest you leave. Otherwise, enjoy. Not really going to be trying when it comes to a plot. It is what it is... And that 'it' is sex._

1/16  
**Fuck Face**  
Boss/Killbane

Aaron hummed as his tongue ran up the muscular back of the man under him. His tongue trailed the subtle ridges of the spine buried underneath the soft, tan skin. It was at the back of the neck that Aaron's tongue retreated and he began to bite the boy's tender flesh. The younger man turned his head to his lover and hissed in arousal. His generally cocky and smug appearance was gone from his face, all that was left was a spasming wreck of a boy, begging to be touched, to be fucked mindless. Aaron was once again on the move, dragging his seemingly magical tongue from the neck to his shoulder blade. He rolled his tongue around the bulging muscle, drenching it in saliva before he bit it sharply. His cock twitched in sick pleasure as the kid's face twisted in ecstasy; a low groan echoed from the boy's mouth, making Aaron's balls knot in arousal. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked the trembling man. He waited a few agonizing seconds and heard the boy mumble something. "Speak up, Josh," the Saint said with a wicked smile, "What do you want me to do?" Then quickly, his lover spun onto his back, his full front exposed to a smirking Aaron. His toned body was flushed a deep crimson though no part was a deeper red than the boy's ears. Damn he needed to fuck him. For such a cocky son of a bitch, Josh was surprisingly virginal. The way that he moaned and quivered at nearly every touch endowed Aaron even further. The boy's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that seemed to make him shine in the dark room. Josh's rugged look and the smell of cock, balls and ass seemed to seep into every one of Aaron's senses, making him want to just skip the foreplay and jam himself into Josh's butt, but he would get to that in a moment. "Are you going to say it?" The actor swallowed heavily and looked up at the gangster, his icy blue eyes trembling under Aaron's black predatory gaze.

"I want you... to fuck me until I bleed."

Damn this boy was hot. He thought he looked like a great fuck when he first met. Stupid as shit, but a man who you could fuck for days on end and still cum every forty minutes. Aaron smiled devilishly and swooped down to Josh's throbbing member and engulfed the entire cock into his mouth. It was a lot bigger than it looked... in fact, it was actually making his jaw cramp at the strain. A low, grumbling chuckle echoed through the room. A chuckle far too deep for Josh to make. Aaron peered up in confusion to see nothing but dark, empty space. Where the fuck did he go? And what the fuck was in his mouth? The room seemed to dissolve around him, leaving him with a nauseating spinning feeling. Aaron's eyes opened to find a large cock stuck in his mouth. The phallus pulled itself from him and was standing at full, veiny length mere inches away from his face. He looked up and saw a massively roided man clad in leather luchadore wrestling gear. "Who the fuck are you?" Aaron asked, pissed about having his dream interrupted... and having a cock invade his mouth.

The giant man laughed, giving his cock a firm stroke. "Killbane," he said, "The Saints tried to rob my bank." The luchadore pointed his magnum-sized finger at the chair Aaron was sitting in. He looked down and saw himself strapped to his seat. Oh yeah, he thought, that fuckhead got us arrested.

"Alright man," the boss said, looking back up at the man who hadn't stopped stroking himself, "You really don't have any idea who you're fucking with." A large and pleased smile crossed Killbane's face. Aaron forced a laugh, "Fucker? We're the motherfucking Third Street-" before he could finish, Killbane plunged his cock deep into the Saint's mouth, accompanied by that familiar chuckle. Aaron gagged as the head pushed into his throat. With a quick move and a wet pop, Killbane pulled himself out of the man's mouth, leaving him feeling like his jaw was almost detached. The man had the girth of a fucking tennis ball! How the fuck did guys get that size? Before Aaron had a chance to breathe normally again, the cock was forced inside his mouth again. Aaron's teeth lightly scraped the man's phallus and cause a small squeaking sound like rubber against rubber. Oh. He had surgery. Aaron had cock surgery too after he started taking regular doses of steroids but he never once considered getting hung like a horse... Why was that again?

Killbane sighed and lolled his head back in pleasure. "Ah... heh. Wonder how many cocks and asses have been in this mouth." A lot more than yours, Aaron thought, that's for damn sure. "Probably more than me," he said, head now down towards him. "Slut...Anyway," he sighed with a deep thrust into Aaron's mouth, "The Syndicate's flying me, you and your dumbass friends to Steelport right now to answer to the boss." Killbane pulled out and pushed the head in before the Saint could speak, he wiggled his hips side-to-side when he pushed in, making it feel like an actual animal was crawling inside his mouth. "So unfortunately for you, I got a lot of time to spare."

Unfortunately? As if Aaron didn't like having a cock in his mouth? He didn't like the situation if anything; in any other situation, he would have gladly let this muscle man face fuck him. Even if he was tied to a chair. So unfortunately for _Killbane_, Aaron was going to enjoy this. The luchadore grabbed both sides of the boss's head and pulled it into his thrust. He gagged for air as it shoved into his throat and stayed there. Alright, that part he didn't like. "Hope your ready for this, little Icarus." Killbane quickly pulled out of Aaron's throat and jammed himself back in, starting a pace he would stick with for the next few minutes. Aaron was starting to become asphyxiated by not only the phallus shoved into his throat, but the pre-cum that was dripping down his throat. It was so slimy and slippery. It made Killbane's cock glide in and out easier with each thrust. It might've been the high before suffocating but Aaron could've sworn he saw a crudely-shaped lightbulb appear above his head. He had an idea. One that would involve

"Agh Fuck!" Killbane grunted, his thrusts becoming more uneven and spastic. Aaron's sight was nearly dimming when a hot spray of semen coated his mouth and throat. The luchadore pulled out and sprayed the rest of it onto his face. Chuckling in giddy delight as Aaron's head bobbed from side-to-side. "Heh," Killbane panted, backing away from him, "We still got about twenty minutes until we hit ground." He turned around and slowly began to take off his skintight leggings. "Hope you're awake enough to eat me." Killbane's muscle-bound ass began to come out of the top of his leggings. Aaron's cock began to harden. As much as he wanted to stay and have that crammed up against his face, he really needed to get his friends and get out. First, he'd have to distract Killbane. He sucked all the cum in his mouth together and pushed it to the side.

"Damn, Killbane. You could break a man's face with that."

Killbane bellowed out a guttural laugh. "Damn right," he said before he started flexing it and talking about how many lunges he does or some pompous shit like that. Aaron would've loved to watch the man work out his ass but he had a way out and damn if he wasn't going to take it. The boss leaned over the cuff holding his wrist down and spat the semen onto it. He began wiggling it back and forth before it became lubricated enough to slip his hand out. He then wiped the rest off his face and worked the next one free. He looked up and saw Killbane still flexing to himself. Pompous cunt. Aaron ran from behind and launched his steel-toed boot in between his legs and directly into his balls. The luchadore collapsed to the floor and began vomiting. The Saint dashed for the door and gave his ass one last look before jamming through the door where Shaundi and Gat were. He ran over to their chairs and-using the same technique that got him out, freed them.

"Do I fucking want to know?" Shaundi asked, wiping the sticky liquid on the chair.

"You're going to say no but I think you're actually a fan of what I do."

Behind Aaron, Gat began to chuckle, "You're sluttier than Shaundi."

* * *

**And that's it for now. It's a series of one-shot chapters. Some chapters will have a sizable gap between them but that's okay because I really don't care. Review. Follow. PM. Have fun. Whatever. I'll be posting multiple games up here so keep an eye out.**  
**I currently have in mind:**

**Skyward Sword.**  
**Ocarina of Time.**  
**Majora's Mask.**  
**Twilight Princess.**  
**Mass Effect 1.**  
**Mass Effect 2.**  
**Mass Effect 3.**  
**Fable 1.**  
**Fable 2.**  
**Fable 3.**  
**Dante's Inferno.**  
**Dead Space.**  
**Dragon Age 1.**  
**Dragon Age 2.**

* * *

The three stand at the edge of the cargo bay riser. Aaron walks to the side and grabs hold of three backpacks, strapping one to Gat, one to Shaundi and one to himself.

Shaundi looks back at him with and incredulous look on her face. "The fuck do you expect me to do with this?" She asks.

"Well you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Aaron says before shoving her off the side.

"ASSHOLE!"


End file.
